Don Kichot z La Manchy/K8/08
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Jaka zdarzyła się Don Kichotowi przygoda w drodze do Barcelony. Świeży i pogodny poranek piękny dzień zapowiadał. Don Kichot wyjechał z gospody, wywiedziawszy się o najbliższej drodze do Barcelony, bo nie chciał już jechać do Saragossy, ażeby zadać kłamstwo autorowi aragońskiemu, co się z nim tak źle obszedł w swojej historii. Przez sześć dni podróży żadna mu się nie przytrafiła przygoda, ale siódmego dnia gdy zboczyli z gościńca, noc ich niespodzianie zaszła pod rozłożystymi drzewami, gdzie musieli zatrzymać się, nie znając dobrze drogi. Zsiedli z koni i oparłszy się każdy o pień drzewa, postanowili w ten sposób doczekać się dnia. Sancho, który rankiem nieco był sobie podchmielił, zasnął natychmiast, ale Don Kichot, któremu marzydła spać nie dozwalały, nie mógł zamknąć oczu, owszem, sto przedmiotów dziwacznych snuło mu się po głowie, a wyobraźnia przenosiła go w sto miejsc rozmaitych. Wyobrażał sobie jaskinię Montesinos, to znów Dulcyneę, przemienioną w chłopkę i jadącą na ośle, to zdawało mu się słyszeć słowa mądrego Merlina, który doradzał mu, jakim sposobem można ją odczarować. Zamyśliwszy się nad tym, rozpaczał nad powolnością Sancha, który dał sobie dopiero, jak sam powiadał, pięć batów, o czym wspomnieć nawet nie warto, bacząc na sumę całą. Myśl ta strudziła go tak dalece, że postanowił sam załatwić natychmiast tę sprawę. — Jeżeli Aleksander Wielki — rzekł do siebie — przeciął węzeł gordyjski, mówiąc, że wszystko jedno: rozwiązać czy przeciąć, i mimo to był panem Azji całej, czemuż mnie nie miało by się udać odczarowanie Dulcynei, gdybym na przykład sam wyłatał skórę Sanchowi? Boć jeżeli skuteczność lekarstwa tego polega na tym, ażeby Sancho dostał trzy tysiące trzysta batów, co mnie to obchodzi, czy sam je sobie wyliczy, czy też mu je kto inny przyłoży, najważniejsza rzecz, ażeby dostał baty? Powziąwszy więc niezłomne postanowienie i zaopatrzywszy się w popręgi, które od siodła Rosynanta odwiązał, z wolna zbliżył się do Sancha i zaczął mu odpinać sprzączkę od spodni. Sancho, budząc się nagle, zawołał: — Kto tam? kto mi spodnie odpina? — To ja — odrzekł Don Kichot — przyszedłem naprawić uchybienia twoje i znaleźć lekarstwo na moje troski. Muszę cię ochłostać, Sancho, i uwolnić od pewnej części długu, który sam zaciągnąłeś. Nikczemny! Dulcynea ginie, ty żyjesz bez troski, a ja umieram z rozpaczy i tęsknoty. Rozepnij się więc dobrowolnie, bo mam niezłomne postanowienie dać ci przynajmniej dwa tysiące batów w tym samotnym i ustronnym miejscu. — Bardzo proszę, daj pokój — odrzekł Sancho — bo dalipan, zacznę krzyczeć, że aż każdy głuchy mnie usłyszy. Baty, do których się zobowiązałem, powinny być dobrowolne, a nie wymuszone, i w tej chwili nie mam do nich najmniejszej ochoty. Niech panu słowo moje wystarczy, że pozwolę się zbić, kiedy mnie weźmie chętka, aleć na nią trzeba poczekać. — Och! nie mogę polegać na tobie, mój przyjacielu! — zawołał Don Kichot — twarde masz serce i dbasz zanadto o skórę. Mówiąc to, chciał mu zdjąć spodnie, ale Sancho powstał nagle i ująwszy pana oburącz, podstawił mu nogę i przewrócił go, potem przyciskając mu kolanem brzuch, schwycił obie ręce i tak go trzymał, że Don Kichot ani się mógł ruszyć, ani odetchnąć. — Jak to, zdrajco — zawołał — przeciwko panu swojemu, przyrodzonemu panu, przeciw temu, co ci chleb daje! — Nie zdradzam króla mojego — odrzekł Sancho — bronię tylko sam siebie, będąc sam dla siebie panem i królem. Niech wasza wielmożność zaręczy mi, że da mi pokój i nie będzie myślał o batach, to puszczę pana, a jak nie, zdrajco! nieprzyjacielu Don Sanchy, umrzesz natychmiast! Don Kichot obiecał uroczyście i przysiągł na życie Dulcynei, że już nigdy wymagać od niego nie będzie nic innego, jak tylko dotrzymania słowa. Sancho powstał i zaczął szukać innego miejsca do noclegu, dosyć z daleka od pana. Wlazłszy pod jakieś drzewo, poczuł nagle, że mu coś głowy dotyka, maca rękoma i poznaje dwie nogi ludzkie w trzewikach i pończochach. Przestraszył się i poszedł pod drugie drzewo, gdzie toż samo napotkał. — Do mnie, panie Don Kichocie, do mnie — zawołał — na pomoc! Don Kichot poszedł, zapytując o powód krzyku. — Drzewa te napełnione są nogami ludzkimi w trzewikach — odrzekł Sancho. Don Kichot pomacał i odgadując zaraz, co to takiego: — No, tylko się na przestrachu skończyło — rzekł do Sancha — te nogi ludzkie należą zapewne do trupów bandytów i bandolierów, których na tych drzewach powieszono, bo to musi być miejsce, gdzie po schwytaniu ich wymierzają im sprawiedliwość i tu i ówdzie przyczepiają ich do gałęzi. To mnie przekonywa, że musimy być tuż przy Barcelonie. Jakoż tak było. Wkrótce dzień zaświtał i zobaczyli, że wszystkie prawie drzewa uginały się pod ciężarem trupów bandolierów. Okropny ten widok zadziwił ich, ale gorzej było, kiedy zobaczyli dążących ku nim przynajmniej piętnastu takich złoczyńców. Wyszli oni nagle zza drzew i po katalońsku krzyczeli, żeby się nie ruszali z miejsca i czekali na dowódcę. Don Kichot pieszo, nie mając ani konia, ani spisy pod ręką, słowem, bez obrony, co miał począć? Opuścił też głowę, zachowując odwagę na lepszą sposobność. Bandolierzy zdjęli z osła wszystkie juki i nic nie zostawili w walizce i tłumoczku. Szczęściem, że Sancho miał na sobie podarowane od księcia talary i pieniądze pańskie w pasku pod koszulą. Ci uczciwi ludzie byliby się i do tego dobrali, gdyby ich dowódca nie był nadszedł. Był to człowiek około lat trzydziestu pięciu, dobrego wzrostu, silnej budowy, dobrej miny, cery trochę za śniadej, ze spojrzeniem pewnym i otwartym, w którym się nawet coś chętnego i uczciwego malowało. Miał na sobie pancerz i cztery pistolety w pasie, z tych, co to w tym kraju piersiowymi nazywają; są to jakby małe muszkiety; dosiadał dzielnego rumaka. Zobaczywszy, że giermkowie jego (tak nazywają oni ludzi temu pięknemu rzemiosłu oddanych) obdarliby Sancha, kazał im puścić go i tym sposobem pas został uratowany. Dowódca, zdziwiony widokiem spisy opartej o drzewo i tarczy leżącej na ziemi, a Don Kichota w zbroi od stóp do głowy, z miną smutną i melancholiczną, zbliżył się do niego i rzekł mu: — Nie obawiaj się, waszmość! nie wpadłeś w ręce niebezpiecznego wroga. Jestem Roque Ginar, nie umiem źle się obchodzić z tymi, co mi nigdy krzywdy nie zrobili. — Nie dlatego mi przykro — odparł Don Kichot — o waleczny Roque, którego sława nie zna granic na ziemi, że jestem w twojej mocy, ale że ci żołnierze znienacka i nieporządnie mnie ujęli, kiedy prawa rycerstwa błędnego, które jest moim zawodem, brzmią wyraźnie, żeby zawsze być czujnym i samemu sobie być placówką, bo trzeba, żebyś się dowiedział, waleczny Roque, że gdyby mnie byli zastali konno, ze spisą i tarczą w dłoni, nie tak by łatwo poradzili sobie ze mną. Wiesz dobrze, jaka jest sława Don Kichota z Manchy. Dosyć było tego dla Roqua Ginar, żeby dorozumieć się, jaka choroba trapiła Don Kichota. Często o nim słyszał, ale przypuścić nie mógł, żeby prawdę o nim mówiono, nie mogąc wytłumaczyć sobie, jak takie dziwactwa zagnieździć się mogą w umyśle człowieka. Szczęśliwy był, że go spotkał i że będzie mógł sam osądzić, czy oryginał odpowiedni był kopiom. — Mężny rycerzu — powiedział — pociesz się i nie uważaj za nieszczęście stanu, w którym się znajdujesz. Może to nie upadek, może to przesilenie, które utrwali twój los podupadły. Niebo cuda tworzy nieznanymi drogami, podnosząc pokornych, wzbogacając biednych. Don Kichot miał już składać dzięki godne siebie i wielkiego Roqua, kiedy usłyszeli nagle za sobą tętent koni, jakby się tłum jaki przybliżał. Był to jednak jeden tylko jeździec, ale pędził na dziarskim rumaku. Zobaczyli, że to młodzieniec bardzo dobrej powierzchowności, około lat dwudziestu; ubrany był w adamaszek ze złotą koronką, kapelusz odwinięty po walońsku, buciki zgrabne, szpadę, sztylet i ostrogi pozłacane, trzymał muszkiet w ręce i dwa pistolety zatknięte miał za pasem. — Szukałem cię, dzielny Roque — rzekł jeździec, nadjechawszy — żeby u ciebie znaleźć lekarstwo, a przynajmniej pociechę w strapieniu. Jak to, nie poznajesz mnie? Jestem Klaudia, Hieronima, córka Simon-Forte, najlepszego twojego przyjaciela, a wroga zaciętego Klokela Forellas, który należy do stronnictwa twoich nieprzyjaciół. Don Wincenty Forellas, syn jego, niedawno temu zakochał się we mnie, znalazł sposobność oznajmić mi o tym. Ja, wiedząc, że to zacny młodzieniec, a widząc, że przystojny, słuchałam go przychylnie, nareszcie obiecał ożenić się ze mną i dał mi na to słowo, ja mu także mojego nie odmówiłam. Polegając tak na sobie nawzajem, czekaliśmy spokojnie, żeby rodzice nasi pogodzili spory między sobą i zezwolili na małżeństwo nasze. Tymczasem dowiaduję się wczoraj, że ten niewdzięcznik żeni się z inną, którą dziś właśnie ma poślubić. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jakie ta nowina wywarła na mnie wrażenie, mojego ojca nie było w domu, przywdziałam więc strój, który widzisz i popędziłam za Don Wincentym. O milę stąd dognałam go i natychmiast, nie bawiąc się w żadne wymówki, nie dawszy mu czasu do wytłumaczenia się, strzeliłam do niego najprzód z muszkietu, potem z dwóch pistoletów i pomściłam się za tę zniewagę. Padł na ręce służby swojej, która nie śmiała go bronić. Przychodzę prosić cię, żebyś mnie odprowadził do Francji, gdzie mam krewnych, a jak powrócisz, żebyś obronił ojca mojego od zniewag, których od ojca i przyjaciół Don Wincenta nie zabraknie. Roque zdziwiony powierzchownością i pięknością Klaudii i jej postanowieniem, obiecał ją odprowadzić dokąd zechce, ale przede wszystkim rzekł: — Zobaczymy, czy wróg pani już nie żyje, zobaczymy potem, co zrobimy. Don Kichot, widząc co się dzieje: — Nie trzeba — rzekł — żeby ktokolwiek trudził się opiekowaniem tej damy, to moja rzecz, podejmuję się jej. Oddajcie mi tylko broń moją, poszukam tego rycerza i umarłego czy żywego zmuszę do dotrzymania słowa. — Och, dalipan — rzekł Sancho — będzie gracko, jeśli się mój pan w to wmiesza. Najszczęśliwszą ma pod słońcem rękę do kojarzenia małżeństw i niedawno temu zmusił jednego do dotrzymania słowa narzeczonej i gdyby czarnoksiężnicy, prześladujący go, nie przemienili tego człowieka w lokaja, biedna ta dziewczyna byłaby już dotychczas za mężem. Roque myśląc dogodzić i usłużyć pięknej Klaudii, nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co mówił pan i sługa, albo też udawał, że nie zwraca, ale kazał oddać Sanchowi wszystko, co mu ludzie jego zabrali, i kazawszy mu się potem schronić w tym samym miejscu, gdzie noc przepędzili, pojechał z Klaudią szukać Don Wincenta, Nie znaleźli go tam, gdzie go Klaudia zostawiła, tylko krew świeżo rozlaną, a oglądając się na wszystkie strony, zoczyli kilku ludzi opodal, z wolna wstępujących na wzgórze; domyślili się, że to służba niosła Don Wincenta. Spięli konie, a dognawszy ich wkrótce, ujrzeli, jak służący nieśli Don Wincenta, który umierającym głosem prosił, żeby mu tu pozwolili umrzeć, bo ból i krew, płynąca z ran, nie dozwalały mu pójść dalej. Na ten widok zmieszana Klaudia zsiadła z konia i zbliżyła się do Don Wincenta, a walcząc między zemstą a czułością, wzięła go za ręce i rzekła: — Gdybyś mnie nie był zdradził, Don Wincento, nie znajdowałbyś się w tak opłakanym stanie. Biedny kawaler otworzył na wpół oczy, a poznając Klaudię: — Wiem dobrze, kochana Klaudio — rzekł słabym głosem — że to ty śmierć mi zadałaś! Nie wiem, co cię do tego skłoniło, ale chęci moje i zamiary nie zasługiwały na taką karę. — Więc to nieprawda — rzekła Klaudia — że miałeś dziś poślubić Leonorę, córkę Balwastra? — Ja! — odrzekł Don Wincento — fałsz, kłamstwo, nie myślałem nigdy nawet o tym. Moje nieszczęście to sprawiło, żeś uwierzyła i odebrała mi życie. Ale ponieważ wyzionę ducha w twoim objęciu, nie umrę bez pociechy i jeszcze jestem szczęśliwy, że mogę ci dać szczere oznaki stałości uczuć moich. Ściśnij mi dłoń, kochana Klaudio, i weź mnie za małżonka, nigdym w życiu innego szczęścia nie pragnął, ale radośnie mi przy śmierci, że mogę cię wyprowadzić z błędu, który cię zniewolił do zabicia mnie. Klaudia ścisnęła mu rękę i nagle gwałtowna boleść przeszyła jej serce, padła zemdlona na zakrwawione ciało małżonka, który nagle wyzionął z długim westchnieniem smutne ostatki życia swojego... Służba pobiegła natychmiast po wodę, pokropiono im twarze, ale tylko Klaudia przyszła do siebie, a ujrzawszy na obliczu Don Wincenta nieochybne oznaki śmierci, którą mu zadała, oddała się już zupełnie boleści swojej, rwąc sobie włosy, rozdzierając ciało. Słowa jej przekonywały, że już nigdy nie znajdzie pociechy. — No, cóż okrutna — wołała — dobrze ci teraz? Zemsta twoja już się nasyciła, kochanek twój nie może już do innej należeć; ale nieszczęsna, sama się pozbawiasz tego, któregoś kochała, i zazdrość twoja wtrąciła do grobu tego, co tylko żył dla ciebie. Umieraj niegodna, umieraj ze wstydu i hańby, że przeżyłaś wiernego małżonka, umieraj z bólu i rozpaczy, żeś się stała mimowolnym, niegodnym narzędziem zemsty Boga i ludzi! Niestety! wierny kochanku — dodała, ściskając czule Don Wincenta — więc cię nieodzownie muszę utracić i dlategośmy się tylko złączyli na chwilę, żeby się potem na wieki rozłączyć! Gdy tak nieszczęśliwa Klaudia rozwodziła żale, służący Don Wincenta łzami się zalewali i sam Roque nawet, co nie zwykł był płakać, zwilżone miał oczy i niemniej od drugich zdawał się smucić. Roque nareszcie rozkazał służącym Don Wincenta zanieść ciało nieboszczyka do domu ojca, w sąsiedztwie będącego. Skoro odjechali, Klaudia powiedziała mu, że ma zamiar opuścić świat zupełnie i zamknąć się w klasztorze, gdzie jej ciotka była ksienią. Roque, pochwaliwszy to postanowienie, chciał jej towarzyszyć, zaręczając, że będzie bronił jej ojca od napaści Don Wincenta i innych nieprzyjaciół. Nieszczęsna podziękowała mu za to wszystko najczulej i odjechała w rozpaczy. Roque, wróciwszy do ludzi swoich, zastał Don Kichota wpośród nich konno, usiłującego rozumnym dowodzeniem odwieść od tego rodzaju życia, tak niebezpiecznego dla ciała i duszy, ale byli to po większej części Gaskończycy, plemię dzikie i szorstkie, nie zwracali więc uwagi na to, co im mówił i szydzili z niego. Roque zapytał się Sancha, czy mu wszystko oddali. — Wszystko — odrzekł Sancho — prócz trzech czepków nocnych, które warte najmniej tyle, co trzy miasta. — Co pleciesz, chamie — rzekł jeden z bandolierów — ja właśnie wziąłem te czepki, niewarte dziesięciu groszy. — To prawda — wtrącił Don Kichot — ale mój giermek bardzo je ceni z powodu osoby, która mu je podarowała. Roque rozkazał, żeby zwrócić czepki, a uszykowawszy szeregiem bandolierów, kazał przynieść łupy. Były tam drogie kamienie, złoto, srebro, sprzęty rozmaite. Oceniwszy każdy przedmiot lub obliczywszy na pieniądze to, co się nie dało podzielić, rozdał wszystko pomiędzy bandę tak umiejętnie i rozsądnie, że każdy odszedł zadowolony. — Widzisz waszmość — rzekł do Don Kichota po tym podziale — gdybym nie zachowywał z tymi ludźmi porządku i słuszności, niepodobna byłoby wytrzymać z nimi. — Dalipan — rzekł Sancho — sprawiedliwość jednak niezłą jest rzeczą, kiedy się nawet między takimi łotrami utrzymuje. Jeden z bandolierów, usłyszawszy te słowa półgłosem wymówione, wziął go na cel z rusznicy i byłby mu głowę na miazgę roztrzaskał, gdyby nań Roque nie był krzyknął. Sancho przestraszył się nie lada i przysiągł sobie, że nie otworzy już nigdy ust pomiędzy ludźmi nierozumiejącymi żartów. Wtem nadszedł jeden z bandolierów, czyhających na gościńcu na przechodniów. — Panie — rzekł — jakiś tłum ludzi zbliża się ku Barcelonie. — A nie uważałeś — zapytał Roque — czy to są ci, co my ich szukamy, czy też ci, co nas szukają? — To ci, co my ich szukamy — odparł bandyta. — Na koń, dzieci — rzekł Roque — i przytaszczyć mi ich tu wszystkich co do jednego. Bandoliery cwałem popędzili, a Roque, pozostawszy z rycerzem i jego giermkiem, rzekł do Don Kichota: — Ten rodzaj życia może się zapewne bardzo dzikim wydawać panu Don Kichotowi z Manchy i nie dziwiłbym się temu bynajmniej. U nas ciągle nowe przygody, nowe wypadki, a zawsze niebezpieczne; sam przyznaję, że nie może być niespokojniejszego i wyuzdańszego życia. Co do mnie, zaplątałem się w nie z powodu zemsty, którą poprzysiągłem, a która trapi mnie ciągle i spocząć nie dozwala. Jestem zazwyczaj usposobienia łagodnego i dobrotliwego, ale, jak powiedziałem, chęć pomszczenia się za obrazę, którą mi wyrządzono, zwichnęła wszystkie moje dobre zamiary i muszę wytrwać aż do czasu w tym nieszczęsnym rzemiośle, mimo innych zupełnie skłonności. Z jednej przepaści, jak wiecie, wpada się w drugą, ale ja nie tylko myślę zemścić się za siebie, chcę się zemścić i za drugich. Mimo to wszystko, ufam w miłosierdzie Boże nad ułomnością ludzką, że mi nie dozwoli zginąć marnie w tym odmęcie, wydostanie mnie z tej toni, w którą mnie ludzie wtrącili. Don Kichota zadziwiło bardzo wyznanie Roqua, nie przypuszczał, iżby pomiędzy rzezimieszkami mógł się znajdować człowiek takich wyobrażeń i uczuć zacnych, a korzystając z chwili do okazania pobożności swojej, odrzekł mu: — Mości Roque! wielki to wypadek dla zdrowia poznanie choroby i chętne usposobienie chorego do zażycia potrzebnych lekarstw. Waszmość chory jesteś, ale wiesz, co ci dolega, udaj się do Boga, on jest nieomylnym lekarzem, nie omieszka zesłać ci lekarstw, co cię z pewnością wyleczą, a tym skuteczniej działać będą. że natrafią na dobre usposobienie. Oświecony grzesznik prędzej się poprawi od głupca, bo umiejąc ocenić złe i dobre, wstyd mu nareszcie będzie własnych występków. Tymczasem głupiec, zaślepiony w własnej niedorzeczności, działa tylko instynktem i nie lęka się oddać namiętnościom i nałogom, których nie pojmuje niebezpieczeństwa. Odważnie więc, mości Roque! Waszmość masz rozum i przezorność, poradź się ich dokładnie, a bądź pewny, że z czasem zdołasz wyleczyć duszę zupełnie. Ale kiedy chcesz postępować łatwo na drodze zbawienia, porzuć ten rodzaj życia, chodź ze mną, nauczę cię rzemiosła błędnego rycerza. Jest to nieprzebrana ilość trudów i przygód niebezpiecznych, które trzeba będzie ofiarować Bogu i znosić je za pokutę, potem będziesz w niebie. Don Kichot tą radą rozśmieszył wodza bandolierów i ten, zmieniając rozmowę, opowiedział mu smutne zakończenie przygody Klaudii Hierominy, której słuchając Sancho, widocznie się smucił, bo mu ta panna bardzo przypadła do smaku. Tymczasem bandolierzy przyprowadzili jeńców: dwóch konno nieźle odzianych, dwóch pielgrzymów pieszo i kolebkę, w której były kobiety, a za nimi siedmiu, czy ośmiu ich służących pieszo i konno, dalej jeszcze dwóch służących na mułach, co do owych jeźdźców należeli. Bandolierzy otoczyli ten tłum ludzi, nastało milczenie, wielki Roque się przybliżył. Zapytał naprzód dwóch jeźdzców, co za jedni i dokąd jechali. — Panie! — odrzekł jeden z nich — jesteśmy kapitanami w piechocie, kompanie nasze stoją w Neapolu, jedziemy właśnie do Barcelony, gdzie chcemy wsiąść na okręt, bo podobno stoją w porcie cztery galery, mające odpłynąć do Sycylii. Mamy około dwóchset lub trzechset talarów, co dla nas już się wydaje bogactwem, bo jak pan wiesz zapewne, w rzemiośle naszym skarbów nie da się zebrać. — A wy skąd? — zapytał Roque pielgrzymów. — Jaśnie oświecony panie! — rzekli — wsiadamy na statek, żeby pożeglować do Rzymu, i mamy przy sobie może ze sześćdziesiąt realów. Roque zagadnął potem kobiety w kolebce, jeden ze służby odrzekł mu, że to była Senora Dona Gujomar de Quinones, żona zarządcy wikariatu neapolitańskiego z córką swoją, jeszcze jedną panną i ochmistrzynią, że sześciu jej towarzyszyło, trzech konno, trzech pieszo i że pieniądze ich wynosiły sześćset talarów. — Mamy więc tym sposobem — rzekł Roque — około dziewięciuset talarów i sześćdziesięciu realów. Jest u mnie sześćdziesięciu żołnierzy, policzcież dobrze, co się każdemu należy, bo ja nie umiem dobrze rachować. — Niech żyje wielki Roque Guinard — zawołali chórem bandolierzy — niech żyje na przekór nikczemnikom, co go zgubić pragną! Kapitanowie spuściwszy głowy, żałowali pieniędzy, pani rządczyni i jej towarzystwo zapomniało zupełnie, czy jest radość na świecie, a biednym pielgrzymom wcale się śmiać nie chciało. Roque pozostawił ich przez chwilę w tym stanie, potem, zwracając się naprzód do kapitanów, rzekł: — Mości kapitanowie! przez grzeczność pożyczcie mi sześćdziesiąt talarów, a pani rządczyni, da mi, jeżeli łaska, osiemdziesiąt. Jest to konieczna nagroda dla moich żołnierzy, bo każdy żyć musi ze swojego rzemiosła. Potem idźcie sobie, gdzie wam się podoba, dam wam glejt bezpieczeństwa, żeby was wojska moje w pobliżu będące nie napadły, bo nie chcę, żeby się u mnie źle obchodzono z wojskowymi, ani z kobietami, zwłaszcza też znacznymi. Kapitanowie nieskończenie dziękowali Roquemu za łaskawe i wspaniałomyślne obejście, wynosząc go aż pod niebo za to, że im zwrócił część pieniędzy. Señora Gujomar chciała wysiąść z koleby i cisnąć mu się do nóg, ale nie chciał na to pozwolić, owszem, przeprosił ją najgrzeczniej za mimowolną krzywdę, którą dla uspokojenia żołnierzy musiał jej wyrządzić. Rządczyni i kapitanowie oddali, co im kazano, a biedni pielgrzymi zabierali się do oddania wszystkich pieniędzy, widząc, że ich nie oszczędzono. Roque kazał im zaczekać i zwracając się do ludzi, rzekł: — Z tych stu czterdziestu talarów, każdemu z was po dwa się należy, z dwudziestu resztujących, dajcie połowę jedną tym pielgrzymom, a drugą uczciwemu temu giermkowi, żeby sobie przyjemnie tę przygodę wspominał. Potem, kazawszy dać sobie papieru i atramentu, napisał glejt, w którym nakazywał wszystkim podwładnym wolne przepuszczenie całego towarzystwa; odjechało też ono wkrótce, uwielbiając postępek wielkiego Roque’a, grzeczność jego i dobrą minę, biorąc go raczej za dworskiego rycerza, niż za korsarza. Jednemu z bandolierów nie podobał się ten postępek wodza i zaczął głośno wyrzekać: — Do kroćset diabłów — zawołał po katalońsku — nasz wódz lepszy by był na mnicha, a nie na bandoliera, ale jeżeli ma ochotę być szczodrym, to niech rozporządza swoimi, a nie cudzymi pieniędzmi. Biedak mówił głośno i Roque go usłyszał; wydobył w tej chwili miecza i palnął po łbie, że o mało go nie rozpłatał. — Tak karcę krzykaczy i krnąbrnych — zawołał. Ani jeden nie śmiał się ruszyć, tak umiał wdrożyć obawę i posłuszeństwo dla siebie. Potem, odszedłszy nieco na bok, napisał list do jednego z przyjaciół swoich w Barcelonie, donosząc mu, że miał u siebie sławnego Don Kichota z Manchy, owego znakomitego, błędnego rycerza, o którym tyle w Hiszpanii mówiono, zaręczając mu, że to był bardzo pocieszny człowiek, któremu wcale nie brak było dowcipu. Obiecywał za cztery dni zawieźć go do Barcelony w uroczystość Św. Jana Chrzciciela. Rycerz będzie od stóp do głów uzbrojony, na pysznym Rosynancie z wiernym Sancho giermkiem swoim na ośle. Prosił go, ażeby uwiadomił o tym rodzinę Niarrot, przyjazną mu, której chciał sprawić tę przyjemność, życząc sobie, żeby nieprzyjazna mu rodzina Kadeliks żadnego udziału w tej uciesze nie miała. Widział jednak, że to niepodobieństwo, bo bziki pana i błazeństwa giermka za wielkie były, ażeby się całe miasto nie miało z nich cieszyć. List odniósł bandolier przebrany za chłopa i oddał szczęśliwie podług adresu.